brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise by the Dashboard Light
'''Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, Rachel and Finn as lead singers, with solos from Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Puck and Mercedes. The song is performed right after The Troubletones' number, Edge of Glory, ''and Rachel's solo, ''It's All Coming Back to Me Now and is the final song in the New Directions 2012 Nationals Championship setlist. Lyrics Finn: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight Finn with New Directions harmonizing: And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck with New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (and Blaine in show Version) with New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine with New Directions harmonizing: C'mon, hold tight, C'mon, hold tight Santana and Brittany with New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine and Kurt with New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the Finn with New Directions: Deep dark Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Night Mercedes with New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Dashboard light Finn and Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck and Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night ' Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions:' We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: (Mercedes: Night) Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me (New Directions: Do you, do you love me) Will you love me forever Do you need me (New Directions: Do you, do you need me) Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife (With New Directions: Do you love me) Will you love me forever Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn (with New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time) Finn with New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now Finn with New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn with New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! Trivia *The songs original run time was nearly 11 minutes but Glee cut it down to just under 4 minutes. *In the setlist of New Directions seen in Props, this was originally performed by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine with New Directions. *This is the 400th Musical Number on Glee (including unreleased songs/performances like Chapel of Love, The Music of the Night and so on). *They performed the complete recorded cover on the show, possibly because it is Glee's 400th number. *This was the final song that Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike got to perform at a competition in New Directions. *On the official GleeOnFox website, instead of Paradise By The Dashboard Light, it says "Meat Loaf Mashup" despite the fact it was not a mashup. *The first New Directions competition performance that Joe is seen performing in upon entering the club. Errors *At the beginning of the song Quinn runs across the stage with the other girls, and 3 seconds later when they show you the girls on the steps Quinn isn't there, she is not seen running off, she just appears later in the song. *At the lyrics "In the deep dark night", both Mercedes and Brittany turn back and proceed to their positions, with Santana being left. After this, Brittany is seen holding Santana's head, at the next shot, it isn't. Gallery ParadiseByTheDashboardLight.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez